


Слегка грешники

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку от  najo matsu : Херт-комфорт, Стайлза поймал и обидел чужой альфа (можно из пришлой стаи), Скотти занят Элисон, Дерек еще чем-то, а Питер хочет Стайлза в стаю и самого Стайлза. Поэтому Питер разбирается с альфой обидчиком, а потом комфортит Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мрачноватый стиль, херт-комфорт, слеш, ау, мозготрахство.

**_«Ad patres»_ **

**_(« К праотцам»)_ **

\- Хэй, альфа!

Бутылка летит по прямой и разбивается, неприятно царапая кожу, жидкость из нее разливается по темной шкуре. В тело врезается второй сосуд, противный запах непонятного раствора раздражает и бесит, в горле рождается рык… глаза обжигает вспышкой и в воздухе разливается аромат паленой шерсти.

Боль.

Боль.

Боль.

***

Питер ненавидит «другую» сторону. Здесь, среди тупых душ, застрявших между мирами и пристающих к каждому новоприбывшему с тупейшими вопросами, ему как никогда хочется выть на луну. После пары резких ответов его, наконец-то, оставляют в покое.

А значит, он может протягивать связи к своему проводнику в мир живых.

Разум Лидии слаб после нападения, Питер морщится, копаясь в её симпатичной головке. Столько желаний, столько принципов, столько глупых метаний… Все можно использовать. Ему хочется блевать, когда приходится влезать в шкуру своей омоложенной версии, его воротит от презрительно поджатых девичьих губ и подозрительного прищура глаз.

После показательного проявления его воздействия на сознание Мартин на катке, Питер не скрывает своего отвращения и брезгливо морщится.

Слабая. Очень слабая.

Питер закрывает глаза и хочет, чтобы время повернулось вспять, и он опять оказался на памятной парковке, сжимая скрытую рубашкой руку.

Только вот в этот раз Стайлз не успевает её одернуть.

***

Когда легкие наполняет знакомый запах пепла и старого дерева, Питер изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не завыть от радости.

Он дома.

Ошеломленный племянничек на полу заставляет вспомнить, зачем он собственно вернулся.

Легкая ухмылка расползается по губам.

Он всегда хотел стать преподавателем в университете. Почему бы не начать с малого?

Урок первый. Как убить каниму.

**_«Audi, vide, sile»_ **

**_(«Слушай, смотри, молчи»)_ **

Питер подошел к окну и выглянул во двор. Дерек тренировал Айзека. То и дело раздавался треск костей и приглушенный скулеж. Надо отдать парнишке должное: стоило костям срастись, тот кидался на альфу с новыми силами. Питер усмехнулся. Что ж - хотя бы один из вороха новообращенных подает надежды. У Айзека есть все задатки, чтобы выжить в предстоящей заварушке с альфами. Вот только… не умеет он их использовать.

Покачав головой, Питер отходит вглубь комнаты и вновь садиться за ноутбук – после возвращения он поднял старые связи (разумеется, тайно) и вызнал все о нынешних «стайных» альфах. Полученная информация оптимизма не внушала: убийства, насилие, жестокость… Красивая картина, но бесперспективная.

Закончив изучать файл на близнецов, старший Хейл откидывается в кресле.

Итак.

Что мы имеем…

Дерек. Единственная константа в стае, кроме самого Питера. Молодой альфа, сильный, уверенный, но неопытный. Хотя после канимы… Нет. Дерек ещё не успел заматереть, не прочувствовал истинную силу альфы, черпаемую через связь с бетами. Все-таки два волка в стае – маловато для источника могущества.

Айзек… Щенок. Умный, внимательный, старательный, но слишком опьяненный полученной властью и способностями. Он ещё не отошел от проблемного папаши и экстаза от обращения, хотя Макколл слегка сбил с него спесь.

Кстати, о Макколле… Скотт был бы, пожалуй, прекрасным дополнением стаи: сильный, не блещет экстраординарным умом, достаточно опытный в драке, но слишком привык контролировать ситуацию и не привык подчиняться кому-то без вопросов. А бета должен это делать легко и естественно.

Питер прикрыл глаза.

В принципе, заманить Скотта в стаю – не проблема. Правильно расставленные силки, умелый охотник – и даже волк попадется в сети. У Макколла много точек давления: мать, девушка, друг… Правильно мотивировать - и волчонок сам приползет под бок к альфе, давая тому необходимую силу. Вот только… _«Эллисон. Эллисон»_ … Мальчишка слишком… прямолинейный.

Джексон вне игры. Он и милашка Лидия покинули город, стоило начаться каникулам, что немного облегчало задачу: засранец Уитмор после нормального обращения наверняка собрался играть в крутого волка а-ля Макколл (Скотт может гордиться – доказал, что омега может выжить без стаи), а возиться ещё и с ним нет времени.

Зато есть время на более приятных людей.

Невольная улыбка.

Крошка Стайлз.

Питер раз за разом вспоминает вечер обращения Макколла и не понимает, как он мог промахнуться? Хотя… в тот вечер от Скотта так пахло Стайлзом, что он мог и не заметить… Ладно, черт с тем обращением, но парковка! У него был реальный шанс заполучить действительно сильную бету. Да, строптивую. Да, хитрую. Да, изобретательную. Но умную бету. Стайлз достаточно умен, чтобы понять преимущества стаи и недостатки одиночества. И, конечно, безусловный плюс – отец - шериф. И второй плюс: Макколл обязательно пришел бы за другом. СПЛОШНАЯ ВЫГОДА.

Но.

Крошка Стайлз не хочет укус. И если на постоянно поминаемой парковке он лукавил, когда отказался, то сейчас – Питер был уверен – Стайлз забьет бейсбольной битой альфу, сунувшегося к нему с таким предложением.

Хорошо, что ещё есть время. Нужно придумать нечто, что заставило бы Стилински обратиться к стае. Прийти в нее самому. Сначала – человеком, потом – волком. И тогда…

Израненная волчья суть внутри Питера подняла голову и согласно рыкнула на размышления человека.

Крошка Стайлз будет его. Без вариантов.

***

Ох, уж эти подростки…

Питер стоял в тени трибун, наблюдая, как Стайлз метает мячи в ворота, а Макколл исполняет роль вратаря. Хейл невольно улыбнулся, услышав третье: «Без читерства, волчара!» - за пять минут.

Нет, крошка Стайлз. Твой друг уже не может. Точнее, может, но не хочет, обходиться без своих способностей. Он распробовал силу и ловкость на вкус, как ты пробуешь шоколадное мороженое…

Стайлз с воинственным кличем поднял вверх клюшку для лакросса и кинулся на Скотта. Завязалась шуточная драка, которая заключалась в обмене тычками и щекоткой. Питер с умилением смотрел за разворачивающейся на его глазах иллюстрацией к понятию «лучшие друзья». 

Очень много точек давления.

Тем временем перебесившись, парни, тяжело дыша, разлеглись на траве.

\- Меня бесят ваши волчьи выкрутасы, - голос Стайлза прозвучал слегка злобно.

\- Почему?

\- Хм, потому что я – обычный человек, и мне нравится это? – саркастично откликается Стилински, а Питер жадно впитывает раздраженный взгляд Стайлза на Скотта.

Не все спокойно в Датском королевстве.

\- Стайлз, я… - пытается что-то ответить волчонок.

\- Забей, бро, - махнул рукой Стайлз, обрывая разговор.

Любопытно… Что же такое на твое уме, а, крошка Стайлз? Что заставляет тебя так поступать, так говорить?.. Что тебе НАСТОЛЬКО не нравится?

\- Живописная картина, - Питер выступает из тени, обращая на себя внимание.

\- Питер, - коротко прошептал Скотт, вскакивая на ноги и заслоняя собой Стайлза.

Как мило… Недо-альфа пытается защитить остатки своей недо-стаи. Прямо в слезу бросает от умиления.

\- Скотт, как дела? – милая улыбка, милая улыбка. Нам нужен этот волчонок в стае.

\- Тебе-то какое дело? – хмурится Скотт, настороженно взирая на Питера.

\- Простое дружелюбное любопытство, - невинно откликается старший Питер.

\- Твое дружелюбие пахнет проблемами, - проговорив это, Стайлз, не вставая с земли, садится и напряженно наблюдает за перепалкой оборотней.

\- Стайлз, ты обзавелся чувствительный нюхом? – улыбка в адрес Стилински получается гораздо более искренней и предвкушающей. Стайлз всегда был мастером сарказма.

\- Скорее Джексон поцелует мне ноги, - скривился юноша.

Ух, ты. Сколько враждебности.

\- В любом случае, - Питер убрал напускную веселость с лица, - Дерек будет рад видеть тебя в своей стае, Скотт.

\- Нет, спасибо, - скривился Макколл.

\- И тебя, Стайлз, - хитро сверкнул глазами Питер.

\- Что? – подобрался Скотт.

\- Я – человек, - не отводя взгляда, ответил Хейлу Стайлз.

\- Это поправимо, - тут же откликнулся Питер, не почувствовав резкого отказа в словах Стилински.

Стайлз хмыкнул и, запрокинув руки за голову, снова разлегся на траве.

\- Спасибо, обойдусь.

***

Что ж. Попробовать все равно стоило.

Перед тем как уйти от упертой парочки подростков, Питер медленно обводит взглядом фигуру Стайлза, отмечая, как проступают сквозь мешковатую одежду мускулы и намечающиеся кубики пресса. Волк внутри ещё слаб, но его уже ведет от запаха добычи.

Стоит подвести итоги этой короткой, но крайне содержательной встречи. Та-а-ак…

Скотт упирается скорее из привычки, чем из желания самостоятельности. В нем силен дых противоречия, к тому же Макколл отчаянно не доверяет людям с фамилией Хейл… Хм… Может, подослать к нему Айзека? Тот упоминал, что они со Скоттом нашли общий язык после истории с канимой… Почему бы и нет? Общение с Айзеком невольно повлечет за собой общение с Дереком, а постоянно сопротивляться животному магнетизму альфы не под силу ни одному волку, как бы сильно тот этого не желал. К тому же, если Скотт отвлечется на Лейхе…

Стайлз останется один.

А нет ничего слаще, чем загонять одинокую, но сильную добычу. Особенно если эта добыча – крошка Стайлз. Хотя… какая он - «крошка», с такой-то фигурой?..

***

Сюрпризы пришли, откуда не ждали. Когда Питер подошел к дому, Дерек стоял на крыльце, скрестив на груди руки и нетерпеливо дергая ногой, явно в ожидании его возвращения.

Плохо.

\- Зачем ты ходил к Скотту? – без приветствия и предисловия поинтересовался племянник, нахмурившись.

Питер поджал губы, сосредоточенно подбирая слова, - Дерек не подросток и вмиг поймет, если он слукавит.

\- Как ты узнал? – в конце концов, он пошел ва-банк.

Дерек молча, вытащил из кармана телефон и, быстро нажав на несколько клавиш, протянул Питеру.

На экране ровным светом сияло:

**_От: Стайлз_ **

_«Чувак, какого хрена ты подсылаешь нам Питера в качестве агента по переговорам????»_

Старший Хейл вернул телефон владельцу и несколько секунд пытался осознать, что у Дерека есть телефон Стайлза, а у Стайлза – Дерека, причем Стилински явно не смущается этим пользоваться.

Хитрый крошка Стайлз.

\- Какого черта ты зовешь их в стаю без моего ведома? – с недовольным рычанием спросил у него Дерек.

\- Ты же сам понимаешь, что в нашем случае, лучше иметь под рукой все ресурсы, а Скотт – достаточно сильный оборотень, он нужен тебе в стае, - спокойно откликнулся Питер, мысленно перекраивая все свои задумки по новой, теперь с учетом смс-связи между Стайлзом и Дереком. Кстати, нужно выяснить, как давно у племянничка есть телефон Стилински.

\- Допустим. Причем тут Стайлз? – не двигаясь с места, рыкнул Дерек.

\- Ну, он может быть полезным, особенно в несколько… _ином_ виде. Пообещай мне подумать об этом, ладно? – Питер ухмыльнулся, пытаясь увести разговор с темы на буквы «с», опасаясь преждевременного раскрытия его коварных собственнических планов, но ухмылка тут же слетела с его лица, когда он увидел, как вздрогнул от его слов племянник. Питер всегда умел складывать два и два и получать верный ответ. – Ты уже думал о его обращении… Как давно?

Дерек опустил голову, стиснул зубы, но затем вновь поднял на него взгляд.

\- После бассейна.

В тихом омуте… Кажется,  в племянничке просыпается расчетливость альфы. Нужно быть осторожным.

\- И что ты решил? – Питер поднялся на крыльцо и прислонился к двери.

\- Стайлз не Скотт. Я не смогу им управлять, - честно отозвался Дерек. – По крайней мере, сейчас. Возможно, однажды это изменится, а пока я должен убедиться в том, что доживу до этого момента.

После этого Дерек развернулся и ушел в дом. Питер же ещё некоторое время простоял, не двигаясь на крыльце.

Итак, у его племянничка были свои планы на Стайлза. Неожиданно. Но не проблемно. Дерек не начнет действовать, до тех пор, пока не убедится в безопасности стаи. А значит, нужно ускориться – приблизиться к Стайлзу, стать частью его жизни, важной частью.

Питер чувствовал, как потрепанный волк внутри него, ещё помнящий вкус крови и мощь альфы, уверенно регенерировал, подпитываясь чистыми эмоциями и инстинктами своей человеческой половины. Зверь свернулся в клубок где-то глубоко на задворках его разума и поднимал голову только в присутствии Стайлза, подталкивая человека к действиям.

Ну, что ж.

Загоним крошку Стайлза.


	2. Chapter 2

**_«Carthagen esse delendam»_ **

**_(«Карфаген должен быть разрушен»)_ **

\- Порядок? – Питер закинул ногу на ногу, по удобнее устраиваясь в кресле и наблюдая за трясущимся мелкой дрожью Айзеком.

Лейхе ходил из стороны в сторону, периодически тревожно замирая. Волчонок волновался, чувствуя подступающее вплотную полнолуние.  Питера же округлившаяся луна ни сколько не волновала – его звериная сущность была слишком слаба, чтобы реагировать на нее. Дерек спустился по лестнице, и что-то в его лице заставило Питера встать с места.

\- В чем дело?

\- Что-то не так, - нахмурился Дерек, потирая виски. – Я чувствую… чужое присутствие. Это альфы.

Питер замер. Черт. Не успел.

\- Сколько? – тихо спросил он.

\- Пока один, - откликнулся Дерек, выпрямляясь. – Я хочу, чтобы ты проследил за Макколлом.

Старший Хейл скрыл довольную ухмылку. Даже манипулировать не пришлось. Все складывается как нельзя удачно.

\- Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

\- Как только луна вступит в полную силу, и мы убедимся в том, что этот альфа пришел не по наши души, - ответил Дерек. – Он не станет нападать в другое время.

\- Согласен, - осторожно кивнул его дядя.

\- Питер, - коротко проговорил альфа. – Никто не должен пострадать.

***

Он последовательно проверяет варианты: дом Стайлза, дом Скотта, ветеринарная клиника, старый склад, на котором Дерек тренировал волчат, - и уже подумывает просто позвонить Стилински и спросить, где их с Макколлом носит во время полнолуния, когда нюх улавливает отголоски аромата Стайлза.

Волк недовольно порыкивал на человека, с удовольствием маньяка втягивая в легкие аромат корицы и лекарств.  Запах, словно пунктирная линия, указывал направление, и Питер последовал за ней, однако, сделав всего пару шагов, он учуял ещё один яркий аромат – альфа. Причем, запах волка почти полностью совпадал с траекторией движения Стилински.  Плохое предчувствие побудило буквально броситься вперед.

Потребность увидеть Стайлза была столь огромна, что иррациональность всего происходящего отошла на второй план, а Питер изо всех сил пытался сохранить ясность рассудка.

Через полчаса блуждания по городу запахи увели его в лес, причем насколько Питер заметил, Стайлз уверенно, но зигзагами, продвигался в сторону своего дома, но явно боялся привести туда агрессивного альфу, видимо избравшего его своей добычей. В лесу запах усилился и Питер повел носом, разбирая его на составляющие. От Стайлза пахло усталостью, страхом и болью. Отвратительное сочетание… совсем не для его крошки Стайлза.

Ещё через какое-то время Питер вышел на поляну и остолбенел. Кровь. Она была на деревьях, на редкой траве и на сухих листьях под ногами. Но что гораздо хуже – это была кровь Стайлза.

***

От поляны запахи Стилински и альфы разделялись: аромат альфы уходил вглубь чащи, а Стайлза – в сторону города.

Питер плохо помнил, как вышел из леса и добрел до дома шерифа. Его вел остаточный запах крови – он перекатывал его на языке, словно пробуя на вкус и наслаждаясь послевкусием.

В доме Стайлза горел свет. Питер прислушался: из ванной на втором этаже доносились ласкающие слух звуки падающей воды, но они отвлекали и мешали услышать непосредственно Стайлза. Раздраженно покачав головой, Хейл прикрыл глаза, внимательней вслушиваясь в незатейливую мелодию дома Стилински. Басом звучало истерично бьющееся сердце Стайлза, поверх него накладывалось учащенное дыхание сквозь зубы, а завершал симфонию уже упомянутый шум душа. Но было что-то ещё… невесомое… что-то капало… равномерно, но в менее быстром темпе нежели вода… Полностью отдавшийся ощущениям Питер, вздрогнул, когда в его ушах раздался надрывный всхлип.

Черт.

Стайлз плачет.

Плохо, плохо, совсем плохо, это не по плану…

Питер сжал зубы, глуша ярость и злясь на проведение, которое, конечно, совершенно по-своему поняло его мысли о способах привлечения Стайлза, выбрав самый худший вариант: Стайлз попал в беду, чудом выжил и теперь нуждался в защите. Только вот… хренос два, он примет эту самую защиту и поддержку от Питера Хейла.

Оборотень вздохнул, ожидая, пока раздражение спадет на нет, и ловким прыжком добрался до нужного окна. Но при попытке открыть оконную раму, он даже не смог коснуться дерева.

Рябина.

Замечательно.

**_«Die sirae, die silla»_ **

**_(«Тот день, день гнева»)_ **

Питер просидел под окнами Стайлза почти до рассвета, когда дверь в ванной, наконец, открылась, и до его слуха донеслись шлепающие шаги. Стайлз передвигался медленно, очевидно, цепляясь за предметы для опоры, и, в конце концов, добрел до кровати – Питер слышал, как прогнулся под его весом матрас.

Хейл уже собирался постучаться в окно, чтобы убедиться, что с его будущей парой все в порядке, но в кармане пальто раздражающе завибрировал телефон.

\- Слушаю? – тихо спросил Питер, не сводя взгляда с окна спальни младшего Стилински.

\- Где ты? – глухо прозвучал голос Дерека.

\- Выполняю твое поручение, - без какой-либо конкретики отозвался тот. Его племяннику пока не нужно знать о Стайлзе ничего лишнего. Раз уж это произошло - надо выжать из ситуации по полной.

\- Заканчивай с этим. Возвращайся, нам пришло послание от альф, - раздраженно отозвался Дерек.

\- …хорошо, - немного запоздало ответил Питер, отвлекшийся на шуршание одеяла в комнате Стайлза. – Скоро буду.

Положив трубку, Питер ещё раз бросил взгляд на окна Стилински, а затем направился в лес.

Спи спокойно, Стайлз.

Зомби-дядюшка накажет обидчиков.

***

Питер тревожно осматривался по сторонам.

Чертов альфа.

Как оказалось, новоприбывшая проблема звалась Девкалионом  и являлась лидером стаи альф. Соответственно: опытный, сильный, кровожадный до жути. Не лучший вариант.

Заполдня после полнолуния Питер сумел разузнать, где расположился обидчик его Стайлза, достал план местности и зданий, а также убедился, что остальные члены его альфа - стаи не появились в городе.

Дерек раздраженно шипел на все его попытки спровоцировать племянничка на кровавые разборки с Девкалионом и отказывался покидать дом без необходимости. Айзек, чьи тренировки перешли в стаю абсурда и кровавого безумства, молча надеялся, что вскоре волна психов оставит Дерека в покое и все придет в норму.

Зря. 

Дерек и в детстве не был образцом собранности и спокойствия, так зачем ждать от него этого в альфа-состоянии?

Итак, вариант с местью от Дерека за нарушение границ отпадал. А это значило, что Питеру предстояло сделать очень-очень глупый поступок.

Дверь дома Арджентов распахнулась ещё до того, как Питер постучал в нее. Крис, открывший её, стоял в проходе с ружьем наперевес.

\- Я пришел с миром и предложением, - Питер тут же вскинул руки вверх.

\- Не верю, - коротко отозвался охотник. – И в дом не пущу.

\- Как скажешь, - пожал плечами Хейл. – Тогда поговорим здесь. В городе появился новый альфа.

Крис Арджент еле заметно дернулся и с нескрываемым раздражением – нервные все, какие-то, - спросил:

\- Когда?

\- Сегодня ночью, - тут же ответил Питер. – И уже напал на человека.

\- Тогда почему мы ничего не слышали о нападении? – ехидно ухмыльнулся Крис.

\- Потому что этот человек не обратился в полицию, - уклонился от прямого ответа Питер.

\- Хорошо рассказываешь, - процедил сквозь зубы его собеседник.

\- Впусти его.

Заглянув за плечо охотника, Питер увидел Эллисон, вышедшую в коридор. У девушки был усталый вид – видимо, события с канимой хорошенько встряхнули её психику, раз до сих пор очухаться до конца не может.

\- Но… - попытался возразить ей отец.

\- Отец, - с нажимом проговорила Эллисон. – Он не пришел бы сюда, чтобы врать. Впусти его.

Питер видел, как сомнения раздирают мужчину, который с одной стороны не хотел впускать в дом оборотня, убившего его сестру, а с другой - не имел права не подчиниться главе клана, которой стала его дочь. В конце концов, охотник в Ардженте победил, и тот отступил, пропуская Питера в дом.

Спасибо, Эллисон.

С него причитается.

***

Знаете, за свою бурную, наполненную событиями жизнь, Питер попробовал на вкус слишком многое, и теперь мог с уверенностью назвать вещи, которые он ненавидел.

Например.

Он ненавидел торты с обилием крема в виде розочек. Медсестра, которая обслуживала его палату первые год заточения в больнице, постоянно носила халат с вышитыми на нем розочками именно такого цвета и постоянно таскала ему пирожные – угадайте с чем? – с розочками.

Он ненавидел человеческое невежество. Просто не переваривал.

Он ненавидел чопорных дамочек в платьях от Версаче, которые считают себя богемой, элитой общества и уверены в том, что все мужчины от пятнадцати и старше должны пускать слюни на их декольте.

Но больше всего этого он ненавидел быть приманкой. Это выводило из себя и оставляло на языке привкус крови.

Питер огляделся по сторонам и принюхался. Альфу было легко спровоцировать. Чем больше зверь, тем легче вывести его из себя. Жажда крови подстегивала Девкалиона на неправильные поступки, а вдали от стаи его не кому было остановить. Сейчас он крался по лесу, намериваясь убить наглеца, который вздумал ему угрожать тюрьмой.

Питер усмехнулся. Большой волк боится огласки. Ох, уж эти принципы…

На грани слышимости раздалось глухое рычание. Хейл довольно хмыкнул и, убедившись, что альфа следует за ним, медленно направился в сторону устроенной засады.

Кис-кис-кис, альфа.

Девкалион был сильным зверем, матерым, но значительно уступал в ловкости Питеру. Когда альфа бросился на него, Питер легко и ненавязчиво увернулся от удара, заодно уходя с траектории полета пуль, которыми тут же нафаршировали тело оборотня Ардженты.

С таким количеством аконита не справится ни один оборотень.

Питер медленно подошел к альфе, над которым взвивался легкий дымок от аконита, и присел рядом с ним. Девкалион ещё в сознании – он скашивает взгляд на Хейла и пытается дернуться, чтобы достать до его горла, но слишком слаб и не может пошевелиться.

Хейл довольно ухмыляется и склоняется к уху альфы.

\- Не надо было трогать моего Стайлза.


	3. Chapter 3

**_«_** ** _Argument_** **_apon_** **_derantur_** ** _,_** ** _non_** **_numer_** **_antur_** ** _»_**

**_(«Сила аргументов не в числе, а в весомости»)_ **

Когда Питер в красках рассказывает Дереку о смерти Девкалиона, Дерек молчит и подозрительно внимательно слушает. Питера это подозрительное молчание немного напрягает – все-таки это не свойственная племянничку реакция – и, честно говоря, заставляет слегка волноваться о целостности и сохранности своей драгоценной шкуры.

Бурный, наполненный метафорами и описаниями рассказ Питера заканчивается, и он напряженно всматривается в лицо младшего Хейла.

\- Не смей так больше делать, - голос Дерек тих и спокоен, но внутреннего волка Питера сгибает пополам под сильной волей альфы. – Ты поставил под угрозу не только свою жизнь, но стаи. Что будет, если альфы придут мстить?

\- Они не сунутся, - возразил Питер. – Перегрызут друг другу глотки за лидерство, ещё не доехав до границы Калифорнии.

\- Надеюсь на это, - откликнулся Дерек.

Питер усмехнулся.

\- Кстати. Раз уж ты считаешь, что угроза ещё существует… Может, стоит укрепить позиции?

\- На Макколла нет времени, - отмахнулся альфа, выходя из комнаты.

С улицы донеслось урчание знакомого мотора.

\- Я говорил не о Скотте, - тихо проговорил Питер, выходя на крыльцо следом за Дереком.

Джип Стайлза остановился в десятке метров от крыльца, и его владелец тут же выбрался наружу. Питер с тревогой отметил, что Стайлз стремится избегать резких движений, а идет ещё более неловко, чем обычно. Под глазами парня виднелись черные круги, кожа казалась пергаментом – бледной и тонкой. Стилински  старательно скрыл все полученные повреждения – а они наверняка были - под одеждой.

Питер спустился с крыльца и подошел к Стайлзу ближе, чем Дерек, осторожно вдыхая запах парня. Так и есть. Кровь, лекарства, бинты. Причем лекарствами пахло так явно, что аромат крови был почти не заметен. Умничка. Постарался, чтобы не просекли.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – раздраженно рыкнул Дерек.

\- Дерек, где твои манеры? – ехидно протянул Питер, останавливаясь напротив Стайлза и протягивая ему руку. – Здравствуй, Стайлз.

Стилински недоверчиво перевел взгляд с его протянутой руки на лицо, и недоверие сверкнуло в его карих глазах.

«Звереныш…» - с восхищением подумал Питер, запоминая каждый жест.

Немного помедлив, Стайлз, все-таки, пожал ему руку, и снова спрятал слегка дрожащие ладони в карманах толстовки.

\- Приветики, у меня вопросик на счет альф, - быстро натянул дежурную улыбку Стайлз.

\- Тебя это не касается, Стайлз, - огрызнулся Дерек. – Держись подальше от стаи и своего дружка, если хочешь выжить.

\- Зашибись, постановка вопроса! – воскликнул Стайлз, закатив глаза. – Но я пришел не совета спрашивать, о, великий хмурый альфа!

Питер зачарованно наблюдал за юношей – тот походил на уставшую от долгой охоты дикую кошку: глаза сверкают, губы поджаты в прямую линию, дыхание утяжеленное… и сердце... У Стайлза оно всегда бьется неровно, словно отбивая ритм переменчивой песни, а сейчас оно громко бухало о ребра ещё и с невероятной скоростью. Стилински боялся… Этот страх придавал его запаху легкий, почти невесомый оттенок, который Питер с удовольствием маньяка хотел бы вычленить и уничтожить – Стайлз не должен бояться. По крайней мере, не его, не Питера.

\- Мне плевать, зачем ты пришел. Садись в машину и уезжай, - все ещё на рычащих нотках проговорил Дерек, разворачиваясь и уходя в дом. – Питер, проследи, чтобы он в кювет по дороге не съехал.

Приятная неожиданность.

Стайлз напряженно всматривался в лицо Питера, словно выискивая в нем угрозу, а сам Хейл, чуть ли не кожей впитывая аромат Стайлза, устроил мысленный тренинг на тему: «Стайлз, я не причиню тебе вреда», пытаясь телепортировать свои мысли парню. Через пару мгновений Стилински моргнул, стряхивая наваждение и сел за руль.

Того, что Питер сядет на соседнее сидение, Стайлз точно не ожидал.

***

\- Какого хрена? – без намека на веселье, спросил у Питера Стайлз.

\- Тише, Стайлз. Придави педаль, - оборвал юношу Хейл.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – повысил голос Стилински, но газу прибавил.

\- Я хочу знать, что он с тобой сделал.

От удара о стекло Питера спасла только отменная реакция – Стайлз резко затормозил, даже не съезжая на обочину.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - попытался улыбнуться Стайлз.

\- Неужели? И ты не прячешь под толстовкой бинты? – насмешливо проговорил Питер.

\- Что тебе нужно? – вместо ответа спросил его парень.

Питер мягко, почти нежно, улыбнулся ему и немного склонился вперед, смотря Стайлзу в глаза. Тот резко отклонился назад, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними, и раздраженно одернул задравшуюся кофту, обнажившую белые слои бинта.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе, Стайлз, - проследил за его движением Питер.

\- Нет, не хочешь. Тебе что-то нужно. Что? – тут же возразил Стилински, скривив губы в вымученной улыбке.

Я не Скотт, Стайлз. Я, правда, хочу помочь тебе. Просто позволь мне это сделать.

Тишину в машине нарушало только по-прежнему громкое сердцебиение Стайлза, которое вдруг замедлилось и перестало походить на птичье.

\- Уйди. Оставь меня, - надломлено проговорил Стайлз, и Питер тут же выполнил его приказ, хотя его волчья половина искренне протестовала против этого.

\- Я всегда выслушаю тебя. Помни об этом, Стайлз, - проговорил оборотень, прежде чем выйти из машины.

Когда Питер отошел от джипа, Стайлз неторопливо завел мотор и тронулся с места, и, конечно же, он не видел, как Хейл, довольно щурясь, следит за его отъездом.

Что ж. Удочка заброшена.

Ловись рыбка.

***

Как там говорит о таких, как Питер, современная молодежь? Сталкер? Ничего так словечко. Ёмкое. А главное - точно описывает ситуацию.

Питер снова сидел под окнами Стайлза, словно средневековый рыцарь под балконом своей дамы сердца, и вслушивался в звуки, доносящиеся из спальни парня. Тот вел себя очень шумно: то и дело вскакивал, ходил по комнате, что-то разбрасывал, что-то двигал, быстро бил по клавишам ноутбука, набирая текст, тяжело дышал и еле слышно стонал от особенно неудачных движений.

В голове Хейла мелькает тревожная мысль о том, что ожидаемого эффекта их разговор в джипе не даст, но он тут же отметает её прочь – все просчитано до миллиметра, а он достаточно хорошо изучил то, что Стайлз скрывает под маской сарказма, чтобы предсказать реакцию. Только вот… Стилински любит делать подлянки. Так. Чисто из спортивного интереса.

Когда Питер уже прикидывает, как можно поудачнее высадить из стены чертово рябиновое окно, из спальни Стайлза доносится пиканье телефона и длинные гудки.

\- Стайлз? – голос Макколла был приглушен, но спокоен.

\- Хэй, бро! Как дела? Где пропал? Чем занят? – слова пулями вылетают изо рта Стайлза с легким дрожанием, которое тот усиленно маскировал показушной веселостью.

Крошка Стайлз… Питер прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок. Крошка Стайлз до последнего стремиться сохранить амплуа неунывающего рубахи-парня, имя которому «Позитив»…

\- Ам… Я с мамой еду к своей тетке в Айдахо, на пару недель. Вернемся только к началу учебного года, - слегка замявшись, откликнулся Скотт.

Внутреннее ликование сдерживать было просто невозможно, так что Питер позволил себе довольную улыбку и тихий смешок.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, - резко сменив тон, выдал Стайлз, и Питер замер, запрокинув голову, чтобы видеть окно его комнаты.

\- Стайлз, прости, давай не по телефону, ладно? – отозвался Скотт. – Надеюсь, это не что-то срочное и смертельно опасное?

Питер уловил тяжелый выдох Стайлза так, словно тот стоял рядом с ним, и невольно подобрался.

\- Нет, это не настолько срочно, - голос у Стилински был поникший и обесцвеченный, серый и пустой.

Питер говорил, что ненавидит невежество? Так вот. Теперь он ненавидит персональное невежество Скотта Макколла.

\- Окей, тогда поговорим, когда я вернусь! Пока, брат! Я буду звонить! – удовлетворенно откликается оборотень.

\- Пока, - тихо отвечает ему Стайлз, слушая короткие гудки.

Питер выжидает пять минут, давая парню немного прийти в себя,  и взбирается по стене дома к его окну.

Тук-тук-тук.

Стайлз дергается от стука и бросает настороженный взгляд на окно. Питер изо всех старается казаться наименее угрожающим. Спокойным, мягким… и ехидным. Идеальный коктейль для общения со Стилински на равных.

Юноша смотрит на него недоверчиво, как дворовый котенок, которому внезапно перепала парная телятина, но через секунду его словно встряхивает – Стайлз подходит к окну и ровно спрашивает:

\- Ты окном не ошибся?

\- Не в коем разе. И я буду рад, если ты проявишь знаменитое калифорнийское радушие и впустишь меня в дом, - с легкой улыбкой откликнулся Питер.

\- Зачем? – тут же поинтересовался Стилински.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе, Стайлз, - повторил свою мантру Хейл. – Я всегда тебя выслушаю.

\- Да, неужели? – ехидно скривился парень.

\- Стайлз, - мягко, но с укором, протянул Питер. – Признай это. Ты хочешь с кем-то поговорить. Дерек тебя… мягко говоря, послал, Скотт уехал, а отцу ты ничего не расскажешь даже под угрозой расстрела. Остаюсь только я и твои тараканы. Только вот тараканы – животные неразговорчивые…

\- Ага, ты, кажется, решил компенсировать время, проведенное в могиле, разговорами со школьником, - не скрывая сарказма, процедил Стайлз.

\- Именно так.

Повисло короткое молчание. Питер перехватил руками доски, за которые держался, чтобы не сорваться.

\- Я кинул первую бутылку со смесью, - вдруг выдал Стайлз.

Питер кивнул.

Я знаю, детка.

\- Благодаря мне, ты больше не альфа, - продолжил Стилински.

Ещё один кивок.

\- И ты предлагаешь мне себя в качестве слушателя, который не пойдет звездеть о моих проблемах всем своим знакомым? – удивленно закончил юноша.

Улыбка и кивок.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и поправил воротник толстовки, скрывающий его шею, расправил рукава, бросил телефон, который сжимал в руке, на кровать и, взявшись за подоконник двумя руками, резко вывернул его в сторону, а затем открыл и окно.

\- Входи.

Питер довольно улыбнулся и проскользнул в комнату, бросив заинтересованный взгляд на механизм откидного подоконника, а затем начал внимательно изучать убранство спальни Стайлза.

Хм…

Книжные полки, много дисков с музыкой (взять на заметку), плакаты разных времен и народов, творческий беспорядок, ноутбук раскрыт – это его стандартное положение, кровать застелена… ох…

Кровать.

Святая святых.

Кровать в комнате, насквозь пропахшей Стайлзом.

Твою мать.

\- И ещё кое-что, - Стайлз возвращает подоконник на место, но не закрывает окно, проходит мимо Питера, закрывает дверь в комнату и, вернувшись, садится в кресло. – Мой дом – мои правила.

Итак. Пункт первый достигнут – Питер приглашен в гости. Пункт второй достигнут – Стайлз не против разговора. Пункт третий… а… черт. Пункт третий – убедить Стайлза в своей бескорыстности летит к чертям из-за яркого запаха и мягкой постели, на которую ПРЕЖДЕВРЕМЕННО хочется уволочь парня.

Твою ж мать.

**_«_ ** **_P_ ** **_retium suscipit est propositio inopia»_ **

**_(«Отказ есть предложение поднять цену»)_ **

\- Ты что-то сказал о правилах? – ровно интересуется Питер, пытаясь отвлечься от концентрированного аромата Стайлза, столкнуться с которым он оказался вообще не готов.

\- Сказал, - кивнул Стайлз, неторопливо покачиваясь на стуле. – Ты не будешь лезть ко мне в душу, если я скажу, что не хочу что-либо обсуждать – ты не лезешь.

\- Принято, - с легкой улыбкой откликнулся Хейл, облокачиваясь на стену рядом с книжной полкой.

\- Если я скажу уйти, ты уйдешь, - продолжил меж тем Стайлз, внимательно наблюдая за всеми его действиями.

Питер немного притих, но в конце концов кивнул, соглашаясь и с этим условием.

\- Чудно, - усмехнулся Стилински, разворачиваясь на стуле к ноутбуку.

Ага.

Игнор. Значит, вот так это выглядит в понимании современной молодежи. Питер с интересом разглядывает единственную доступную для взгляда часть Стайлза – макушку. Стилински недавно в очередной раз постригся, вернув своим волосам вид экстремально короткого ежика, что ему неимоверно шло… и открывало шею… которую сейчас Стайлз вполне успешно скрывал за толстой тканью толстовки.

Питер присмотрелся к полоске бледной кожи Стайлза и на границе с краем кроваво-красной худи заметил несколько длинных ран с еле наметившейся корочкой.

Видимо, Девкалион оставил о себе немало напоминаний на теле Стилински – от этого вывода в груди зародился недовольный рык, который, впрочем, Питер легко сдержал, подумав, что очень скоро – конечно, при удачном стечении обстоятельств, - он избавит крошку Стайлза от каких-либо напоминаний о произошедшем. Очень страстно и пламенно избавит.

О, да.

Стайлз сосредоточенно вглядывался в ноутбук, периодически начиная ехидно фыркать и быстро набирать текст. В иное время Питер с удовольствием подсмотрел, что так позабавила младшего Стилински, но на данный момент ему нужно было закрепить достигнутый успех и спровоцировать Стайлза на откровенность.

Миссия из разряда «проблемно, но выполнимо».

Конечно, Питер не ожидал, что Стайлз вдруг резко развернется в своем кресле и, сложив руки на груди, с пытливым взглядом спросит:

\- Кофе будешь?

Поэтому вместо остроумного ответа он просто кивнул и проследовал следом за Стайлзом на кухню.

Несмотря на некоторую заторможенность движений, Стайлз добрался до кухни легко, не прилагая никаких особенных усилий. Короткие еле заметные движение и секундные гримасы позволили Питеру оценить приблизительный масштаб причиненного ущерба. Например, Стайлз, сам того не замечая, немного подволакивал ногу – удар пришелся по колену или бедру; он постоянно сжимал и разжимал пальцы – на какое-то время потерял  чувствительность; его выдох был гораздо длиннее, чем вдох, - вдыхать больно, и Стайлз всячески пытается растянуть время до следующего вдоха. Ещё он морщился, когда поднимал руки, и в это время Питер отчетливо слышал движение его ребер – два из них были сломаны.

Но если закрыть глаза на все это, Стайлз выглядел на кухне хозяином и властелином. Каждое движение отточено, рассчитано, проверено. Так что через пять минут Питер с удовольствием вдыхал аромат сваренного (!) напитка. Стайлз перелил его порцию кофе, в высокую черную чашку с лаконичной надписью: «Сарказм в комплекте», а сам залез в холодильник за молоком.

Что ж похоже, Стайлз достаточно доверяет ему, чтобы поворачиваться спиной. Как далеко простирается это доверие?

\- Итак. Что ты хотел бы мне рассказать? – Питер с наслаждением отпил кофе, смакуя обжигающую жидкость.

\- Тебе? – Стайлз хмыкнул, добравшись до початого пакета с молоком. – Ничего.

\- Тогда зачем ты меня впустил, Стайлз? – нарочито растягивая гласные, протянул его имя Питер.

\- Чтобы ты не болтался всю ночь под моим окном? – выдвинул своё предложение Стилински, отпивая молоко прямо из пакета.

\- Ты можешь лучше, Стайлз, - показушно скривился Питер. – Попробуй ещё раз.

\- У меня есть коварный план выведывания у тебя информации о стае альф?

\- Уже лучше, - усмехнулся Хейл, облокачиваясь на кухонный стол. – Только ты прекрасно знаешь, что я, в отличие от моего племянника, отвечаю на заданные вопросы, и тебе достаточно просто спросить.

Стайлз поджал губы, молчаливо признавая железобетонность обрушившихся на него аргументов.

\- Так что… что ты хотел бы мне рассказать, Стайлз? – повторил свой вопрос Питер.

Парень сел на стул и сложил руки на столе. Питер, допив кофе, остался на месте, с нетерпением ожидая его ответа.

\- Ты никому ничего не расскажешь, - тихо напомнил оборотню Стайлз, наконец, заговорив.

\- Слово скаута, - откликнулся Питер.

Следующая пауза была короткой.

 - Скотт, - словно про себя протянул Стайлз.

\- А, - понимающе протянул Хейл. Конечно, Стайлз бы не начал откровенничать об альфе так быстро. – Твой лучший друг-оборотень.

\- Верно, оборотень, - откликнулся Стилински.

\- Это тебя задевает? Что у Скотта есть сила, скорость, регенерация, супернюх и суперслух? Что он - особенный? – Питеру было действительно интересно услышать ответ Стайлза.

\- Я не завидую Скотту, - процедил Стайлз в ответ, и Питер с удовлетворением отметил, что тот сказал правду. – Ты издеваешься? Скотт был нормальным человеком – астма не такая уж смертельная болезнь – у него были друзья, интересы и нормальные пацанские проблемы, а сейчас по самые яйца в проблемах жизни и смерти, в которые замешаны все, кто ему дорог. Чему тут завидовать?

\- Силе, - мягко откликнулся Питер, садясь за стол напротив Стайлза.

\- Силе, - усмехнулся Стилински, сложив руки на груди, словно защищаясь. – Эта сила – полная хрень. Оборотничество – не лекарство от проблем. Это причина проблем.

\- О, кажется, я понял! – старший Хейл склонился над столом, заглядывая юноше в глаза. – Тебе не нравится то, что повлекло за собой обращение Скотта. Его… отстраненность. Ты… - нужное слово пришло само, хотя Питер планировал не вести душеспасительные беседы, а просто слушать Стайлза. Но импровизации у него всегда получались неплохо. – Ты ревнуешь Скотта к новому миру.

\- Ревную? – Стайлз удивленно нахмурился, видимо, собираясь возразить, но почему-то остановился. Он задумчиво сжал руки в кулаки и медленно по одному разжал пальцы. – Раньше Скотт всегда был рядом. Всегда. Когда мне было больно, смешно, грустно, радостно… С ним я распил первую бутылку виски и впервые сходил на вечеринку. Скотт знает… знал обо мне все. До мелочей. Сейчас Скотт Макколл – в первую очередь, оборотень и брошенный парень Эллисон Арджент, - сказав это, Стайлз поднял взгляд на Питера, - а не мой лучший друг.

Питер зачарованно впитывал абсолютно искренние эмоции Стайлза: разочарование, скорбь, грусть. Очень-очень скоро он изменит их на радостные, а пока ему достаточно и этого.

Искренность.

\- Да, я ревную, - согласился Стайлз. – И больше всего на свете я хочу вернутся в тот проклятый день, почти год назад, и привязать свою любопытную жопу к батарее. Потому что я сам виноват в потере лучшего друга.

 Нет, крошка Стайлз. Ты не виноват. Просто твой собеседник слегка промахнулся.

\- Уходи, - Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. – Я хочу побыть один.

Питер все также молча поднялся из-за стола и поднялся в комнату Стайлза – через входную дверь ему мешала выйти рябина. Оказавшись в святая святых, он не надолго задержался у книжной полки, с которой стянул небольшую стеклянную статуэтку в виде черного кота, а затем выскользнул в окно.

На кухне дома Стилински все ещё горел свет, а сгорбленная фигура Стайлза все также виднелась за столом.

Стайлз.

Сам того не ведая, ты, Стайлз, отдал ему, Питеру, козырную карту. Конечно, твоя привязанность к Макколлу - не такой уж и большой секрет, но вот твои чувства… В прочем, то ли ещё будет?

Как там говорил его старый друг из Вегаса? Спасибо за ваши ставки. Ставок больше нет.


	4. Chapter 4

**_«Сonfiduntae dificat confidunt»_ **

**_(«Доверие рождает доверие»)_ **

Питер деловито окинул свой внешний вид взглядом – привычка хорошо выглядеть задержалась у него после студенчества. Тем более что ради Стайлза стоит выглядеть менее оборотнем, чем ты есть.

Волк внутри него становился сильнее. Конечно, это шло не так быстро, как могло бы при наличии полной взаимности одного недоверчивого подростка. Ещё немного – и Питер снова начнет ощущать влияние полнолуния.

За последнюю неделю они немного сдвинулись в вопросах доверия. Стайлз периодически рассказывал о чем-нибудь из своей жизни или делился мнением по поводу любой даже самой абсурдной ситуации, а Питер с готовностью слушал его монологи, даже если они отчаянно походили на бред и всегда находил, что сказать в ответ. Стайлз все также избегал прикосновений и всячески скрывал следы произошедшего с ним, но, тем не менее, Питер с радостью заметил, что теперь Стилински ждет его появления, и даже специально, приходя в комнату вечером, откидывает проклятый рябиновый подоконник.

В общем, прогресс был. И от этого прогресса желание обладить Стайлзом возрастало в геометрической прогрессии, потому что Стайлз – умный, начитанный, интересный, нелогичный…

Потому что Стайлз это Стайлз.

Крошка Стайлз.

***

Что-то не так.

Либо Стайлз, совершенно неожиданно для Питера, достиг к нему верха доверия, либо у Стилински развился склероз, и он попросту забыл закрыть окно, потому что Хейл совершенно спокойно забрался в его абсолютно пустую спальню.

Было странно находиться в комнате младшего Стилински в отсутствие хозяина. Словно вещи разом потеряли все свои краски и особенности. Беспорядок, царивший в этой спальне, обычно казался уютным и уместным, а сейчас – холодным и неприветливым.

Собираясь дождаться Стайлза, Питер осторожно сел на его кровати со стороны шкафа, чтобы в случае вторжения шерифа успеть спрятаться. От постельного белья Стайлзом пахло сильнее всего. Этот аромат был мягким, ненавязчивым и успокаивающим. На фоне возвращающейся «волчьей» силы, которая беспокоила и мешала, этот запах был его своеобразным якорем.

До слуха Питера донеслось шуршание гравия подъездной дорожки возле дома, хлопанье дверей машины, шаги по крыльцу – причем, одни явно были более тяжелые – шериф, а другие быстрые и легкие – Стайлз.

\- Стоять, - Питер непроизвольно вздрогнул, услышав приказной тон старшего Стилински. – Сын, поговори со мной.

\- Пап, все нормально, - мягко и тихо откликнулся Стайлз. – Это просто случайность, я не хотел тебя волновать.

\- Случайность? То, что я видел? – возмущенно повторил шериф. – Стайлз, пожалуйста…

\- Пап, я в порядке. А кто это сделал… Это неважно. Тебе не стоит лезть в это, - продолжал увиливать от ответа юноша.

\- Стайлз.

\- Пап, - голос у Стайлза был надломленный и грустный, и Питер испытал иррациональное желание спуститься вниз и спрятать младшего Стилински у себя за пазухой. – Пожалуйста.

Тишина кажется слишком нереальной и неприемлемой для этого дома, и вскоре нарушается тяжелым отеческим вздохом.

\- Ладно. Отдыхай, сынок. Я ещё посижу.

Питер совершенно отчетливо расслышал тихий вздох Стайлза, который абсолютно не вязался с его бешено колотившимся сердцем. Чтобы не вызывать праведное возмущение Стилински, которое тот буквально источал всем своим существом, находя Питера в своей комнате каждый вечер на протяжении недели, Питер отошел в самый темный угол спальни в ожидании Стайлза.

Появление парня можно было назвать фееричным. Закрыв за собой дверь, он не повернулся лицом в комнату, а все также прислонившись к двери, от души отпинал ту ногами. Прекратить это бессмысленное занятие Стайлз решил лишь тогда, когда после особенно хорошего удара, запрыгал на месте от боли.

\- Сколько эмоций, - не удержался от ехидства Питер.

\- Ты уже здесь, - шипя от боли, протянул про себя Стайлз.

\- Ты забыл закрыть окно, - оборотень невольно хотел оправдаться перед парнем.

\- А. Точно, - кивнул младший Стилински. – Отец схватил меня за шкирку прежде.

Стайлз отвернулся от Питера и прислонился лбом к холодной дверце шкафа.

\- Что случилось? – не выдержал тяжелой, мрачной тишины Хейл.

\- Я неудачно приложился об дверной косяк, открылись раны, кровь, следы на одежде… отец заметил и потащил меня в больницу, - сердце Стайлза билось ровно и немного устало.

\- О, - неожиданно.

Питер нахмурился, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно повлияет вмешательство шерифа на дальнейшие события. Стайлз, конечно, будет пытаться держать отца подальше, но насколько у него хватит запала врать своему родителю?

\- Не против, если я переоденусь? – вдруг спрашивает у Питера Стайлз, вытаскивая из шкафа одну из своих любимых клетчатых рубашек. – А то достала уже эта толстовка.

\- Просишь разрешения обнажиться? – не веря своим ушам, протянул тот. – Я не только не против, я очень даже «за», Стайлз, - Питер облизнул резко пересохшие губы. – Я даже готов заплатить за приватный танец.

Стайлз коротко рассмеялся, пока расстегивал кроваво-красную худи, а Питер с напряжением, задерживая дыхание, следил за обнажающими участками кожи, которые чередовались с турами бинта. 

\- Вынужден отказаться от твоего щедрого предложения, - Стайлз говорил это с нарочито-равнодушным видом, пытаясь поскорее натянуть на себя рубашку, что скрыть бинты. – Только проституции в списке моих преступлений не хватало.

Питер зацепился взглядом за царапины у основания шеи Стайлза – четыре длинных ровных полосы с аккуратными краями, уже покрывшиеся плотной корочкой запекшейся крови – раны, совершенно не похожие на деяние когтей оборотня. И хотя это странно, Хейл тут же понял, что это логично – если бы все повреждения, полученные Стайлзом, были нанесены обратившимся альфой, Стилински уже давно бы выл на луну. Вместе с Питером. Но тогда появляется вопрос: что сделал ему альфа?

\- Преступления? Стайлз, о чем ты говоришь, ты просто воплощение чистоты и невинности в этом бренном мире, - ехидно проговорил Питер, демонстративно глубоко вдыхая аромат Стайлза. Чистота и невинность. О, да.

\- Ты себя слышал? – парень, наконец, справился с пуговицами и сел в кресло, повернувшись лицом к Питеру. – Чистота? Я? Если бы не знал тебя, Хейл, решил бы, что ты накурился.

Питер оторвался от стены и подошел к Стайлзу, склонившись к его лицу.

\- А что ты сделал, чтобы считать себя преступником? У?

Стайлз осторожно вздохнул и слегка оттолкнул его от себя, возвращая себе неприкосновенность личного пространства.

\- Давай посчитаем, - с азартом предложил Стайлз. – Как там было в Библии?  «Не убий» – есть, ведь это я кинул в тебя первую бутыль с коктейлем Молотова, - Питер, усмехаясь, следил за проводимыми парнем параллелями. – «Не укради» – есть, я тырю у отца документы и оружие с десяти лет… о! И фургон полицейский тоже я угнал. Так что «не укради» - точно есть. Что там ещё? Не прелюбодействуй? Это мне не грозит. «Не возжелай жены ближнего твоего…» - Стилински задумчиво нахмурился. – Ну, если посчитать Лидию – женой Джексона, то, пожалуй, есть. Что далее по списку? «Не возжелай ничего, что есть у ближнего твоего» - сто процентов есть. Итог: рай мне определенно не светит.

Питер покачал головой: разговор начался с преступлений, а закончился приложением к реальному миру Священного Писания.

Ох, уж этот крошка Стайлз.

\- Раз уж ты начал мыслить такими категориями… - Питер сел на край кровати напротив Стайлза. – «Не убий» - да. Много раз. «Не укради» - в меньшей степени, здесь ты меня обошел. «Не возжелай жены…» - без комментариев. «Не возжелай ничего, что есть у ближнего…» - много-много раз да. Но учитывая, мою бытность альфой, боюсь, по сумме порочности я тебя превзошел, Стайлз.

Парень с улыбкой всматривался в лицо Питера, а потом и вовсе зашелся громким заливистым смехом, который Хейл невольно подхватил, чувствуя, как отступает тревога и гнет мрачности.

Отсмеявшись, Стайлз сцепил руки в замок и упёрся в них подбородком.

\- Что ж… Похоже, мы с тобой немного грешники, да?

Подумав, Питер кивнул.

\- Совсем слегка.

***

Через час Стайлз спустился вниз, чтобы отправить отца спать и перепрятать бутылку с виски, и Питер получил короткую передышку, которую опять же потратил на анализ ситуации.

Итак.

Прогресс. Определенно. Доверие – Стайлз не побоялся обнажиться перед ним, хотя и немного смущался. Он легко вспомнил при Питере о своей «преступной» деятельности, так что… как знать? Быть может завтра он решится поговорить о происшествии с альфой?

Стайлз вернулся в комнату почти бесшумно. Закрыв дверь, он замер посреди комнаты, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Питера, а тот замер, судорожно пытаясь понять, что могло измениться за три минуты.

\- Я видел, как ты рассматривал мою шею, - вдруг выдает Стилински.

Что-то останавливает Питера от сарказма, и он просто кивает, соглашаясь с парнем.

\- И что скажешь? – Стайлз стал непривычно серьезным, сосредоточенным, и таким он казался Хейлу ещё более привлекательным.

\- Это не когти, - тихо ответил Питер.

\- Не когти, - кивнул Стайлз.

 ** _«_** ** _Franci_** **_pronuntiatio_** **_quoque_** ** _,_** ** _sicut_** **_vinum_** **_et_** **_amor_** ** _,_** ** _est_** **_idem_** **_Simplicitate_** ** _»_**

**_(«_ ** **_Откровенная речь, подобно вину и любви, вызывает такую же откровенность»)_ **

Молчание делается ещё более напряженным. Питер сжимает пальцы в кулаки и слегка покачивается на носках, прежде чем спросить:

\- Расскажешь?

Стайлз хмыкнул и задумчиво сложил руки на груди.

-  Я до последнего думал, что все твои появления направлены на то, чтобы привести меня или Скотта в стаю, - выдал очередную неожиданность Стилински. – А после сегодняшнего… я даже представить не могу, зачем тебе это нужно.

\- Звучит как комплимент, - усмехнулся Питер, не отводя взгляда от парня.

\- Звучит как отмазка, - откликнулся на его слова Стайлз. – Зачем ты приходишь сюда, Питер? Зачем слушаешь мои истерики и редкие откровения? Неужели фанатеешь от мозготрахства?

\- Я просто хочу помочь тебе, - выдохнул Хейл  в ответ.

\- Я может и не оборотень, но чувствую, когда мне лгут, - все также хмуро проговорил Стайлз.

\- Я не врал.

\- Но и  всей правды не сказал, - хмыкнул Стилински. – Выкладывай.

Питер задумчиво поскреб пальцами по столу и, сорвавшись с места, подошел к Стайлзу.

Вот оно.

Тот самый момент.

Если сделать все правильно, Стайлз будет его. Полностью, взаимно, навсегда. Нужно просто правильно ответить. Всего один правильный ответ – Стайлз сам вложит в руки Питера свое сердце, душу и тело.

Итак…

\- А если я скажу, что ты мне нравишься, Стайлз? Что будет тогда?

С лица парня слетело всякое ехидство, серьезность и напускная грозность. Стайлз неожиданно, одним махом, снова стал обычным подростком, который не знает, что делать с подобными признаниями. Он опустил руки и невольно отшатнулся от Питера, широко распахивая глаза и тяжело дыша.

\- Скажи, что это шутка, пожалуйста, - умоляюще простонал Стайлз.

\- Ты сказал, что чувствуешь ложь, - услужливо напомнил Питер.

\- Бля-я-я-ять, - взвыл на одной ноте Стилински, устало прикрывая глаза. – Лучше бы я не спрашивал.

\- А ты ждал, что я признаюсь в планах по захвату мирового господства? – не удержался от ехидства Питер.

\- Как минимум, - кивнул Стайлз.

\- Ты обо мне слишком высокого мнения, - довольно улыбнулся Хейл.

 Стайлз покачал головой и сел на край кровати.

\- Ты ведь от меня не отстанешь, да? – тоскливо протянул он.

\- Ни на секунду, - кивнул Питер.

\- Чертов оборотень.

\- Ещё один комплемент.

Стилински скинул обувь и забрался на постель с ногами.

\- Стайлз, - Питер опустился на кровать рядом с парнем. – Если ты расскажешь о том, что случилось, станет легче. Эти воспоминания убивают тебя.

\- Я ещё очень даже живой, - взмахнул руками Стайлз, укрывая ноги пледом. – По крайней мере, на труп я мало похож.

\- Угу. Ты сидишь дома остаток каникул, не лезешь в новое дело отца, - достаточно запутанное, кстати, - не достаешь Дерека с очередной бредовой идеей по спасению местной популяции оборотней, не трындишь часами о всякой ерунде со Скоттом – да, ты живешь! – патетично проговорил Питер.

\- Охренеть. Питер, мать его, Хейл, учит меня жизни, - тихо пробормотал Стайлз. – Я сдох и попал в параллельный мир, где ты – пусяш.

\- Стайлз, - спокойно посмотрел на парня оборотень. – Я не перестану спрашивать, сколько бы сарказма ты на меня не вылил.

\- Я знаю.

Питер поймал себя на мысли, что в их разговоре отсутствует даже намек на напряженность или недоверие. Просто два человека, которые знают друг друга слишком хорошо, чтобы врать. Это было здорово. Питер никогда не чувствовал подобного… понимания? Единения?

Сказки про пару – полный бред и чушь, это всем известно. Просто есть люди, которые нравятся друг другу достаточно сильно, чтобы прожить вместе всю жизнь. И Питер был уверен, что Стайлз – именно тот человек, с которым возможно все. Нужно лишь удержать его.

\- Альфа нашел наше со Скоттом прибежище для полнолуния, - прервал размышления Питера Стайлз. – Я к тому моменту уже запер Скотта, и альфа… сказал, что убивать оборотня, который не может даже ударить в ответ – дурной тон, и пока не кончится полнолуние, он займется более мелкими проблемами. Пока я улепетывал от него на джипе, он был в обращенной форме, а когда эта тварь пробила мне шины, пришлось бежать через лес. Когда он догнал меня… - Стайлз вцепился руками себе в колени. – Он швырнул меня в дерево, и я только чудом ни на что не напоролся. Я пытался встать… но он пинал меня ногами, а когда у меня не осталось сил, чтобы оторваться от земли, перевернул на спину и демонстративно перекинулся в человека.

Питер внимательно слушал Стайлза, мимоходом отмечая, как дрожит его голос, трясутся руки, и тяжелеет дыхание.

\- Он много говорил. Что я – слабый человек, влезший не в свое дело и наивно полагающий, что сможет выжить среди оборотней. Что я – глупец, потому что считаю, что аконит и рябина меня защитят. Что на самом деле я – маленький и жалкий, никому не нужный придаток друга – оборотня. Что я погибну просто потому, что я – ничтожество, которое не стоит даже того, чтобы убивать меня в обращенном виде, - с надрывом продолжил Стилински, еле слышно всхлипывая. – Он достал самый обычный перочинный нож. Сказал, что недо-беты ему не нужны, а вот хладный труп, доказывающий несостоятельность нашего альфы - очень даже.

Оборотень на мгновение прикрыл глаза, жалея, что уже убил гада. Нужно было не просто сдать его охотникам, а вырезать весь его ливер и скормить собакам.

\- Сначала он… - Стайлз провел руками по царапинам на шее, – …резанул тут. Мол, охотники разбираться не станут – похоже на удар когтей – значит, оборотень. Потом он… срезал с меня кожу, - его сердце остервенело билось о ребра, желая выбраться наружу.  – Полосками. Пару даже съел. Сказал, что… что на вкус неплохо, - по щекам Стайлза скатились первые капельки слез, и Питер чудом удержался от того, чтобы не стереть их с его лица. – Его что-то спугнуло. Он сказал, что нас собираются прервать, но я так слаб, что скончаюсь прежде, чем меня найдут. И ушел.

Стайлз обнял себя руками и легонько раскачивался, упираясь лопатками в стену над изголовьем кровати. Питер, немного подумав, осторожно протянул руку и положил её на предплечье Стайлза, мягко поглаживая кожу. Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на его пальцы, а затем усмехнулся.

\- Ты был прав, - он поднял голову и провел покрывалом по лицу, убирая слезы. – Стало легче.

Улыбка Стайлза, которая была как никогда грустная, внесла в их мрачный диалог нотки тепла и света. Питер не хотел ничего говорить в ответ – это было ни к чему. Стайлзу не нужно ни сострадание, ни жалость, ни уж тем более пафосные слова о том, что «то, что не убивает, делает нас сильней» – Стайлз гораздо сильнее и выше этого сопливого дерьма. Стайлзу нужен человек, который будет рядом, чтобы его слушать. Слушать, что он говорит, как дышит, как бьется его сердце, которое прямо сейчас стучит слегка учащенно и… взволнованно?

Питер склоняет голову на бок, чтобы видеть задумчивый взгляд Стайлза, который тот всячески отводит, стараясь не смотреть на Хейла. Глаза парня покраснели и немного опухли, а искусанные губы вытянуты в упрямую линию. Под взглядом Питера Стайлз вновь прикусил нижнюю губу и тут же провел по ней языком, зализывая ранку. Дыхание оборотня сбилось – столько небрежной сексуальности было в этом жесте.

Обычно во время посиделок у  Стайлза Питеру вполне успешно удавалось игнорировать мягкий аромат возбуждения и абсолютно невинные, но притягательные движения Стилински, но сейчас…

Волк внутри него стремительно подталкивал человека к единственно правильному поступку, нетерпеливо порыкивая.

Питер скользнул рукой выше к плечам Стайлза и невесомо провел по его шее. Стайлз поднял на него взгляд и осторожно выдохнул. Опустив вторую руку на царапины, растянувшиеся у основания шеи с другой стороны, Питер на мгновение подумал, что здесь вероятно останутся шрамы, и медленно обвел покрасневшие края ранок. Стайлз не двигался, все также обнимая себя руками и внимательно наблюдая за его действиями.

К черту.

Медленно, надеясь не разрушить очарование момента, Питер склонился к лицу Стайлза и, прикрыв глаза, провел носом в миллиметре от его кожи. А затем осторожно прикоснулся своими губами к губам Стайлза. Юноша тут же еле заметно напрягся, но не оттолкнул оборотня, и Питер, обнимая лицо младшего Стилински руками, углубил поцелуй.

Губы Стайлза были именно такими, какими казались: мягкими, покрытыми треснувшей корочкой, с легким привкусом молока и крови. Питер с упоением втянул носом запах Стайлза и облизал его нижнюю губу. Он не торопился - лаская, нежа этот обычно болтливый рот - ожидая отклика. И дождался.

Стайлз немного дернулся и приоткрыл рот, впуская язык оборотня внутрь. Вытащив руку из-под пледа, он вцепился ей в предплечье Хейла и слегка подался вперед, а Питер уловил яркие нотки возбуждения, хлынувшие от парня. Он изучал его рот, сантиметр за сантиметром, нежно гладил язык, ласкал небо, скользил по деснам, и дышал. Дышал, чистым незамутненным запахом Стайлза. От этого вело голову круче, чем от алкоголя, сигарет или наркотиков.

Казалось, ничто не может быть лучше взаимного поцелуя, но в какой-то момент Стайлз, застонал от удовольствия прямо в губы Питеру.

Ох.

Крошка Стайлз…


	5. Chapter 5

**_«Durum patientia frango»_ **

**_(«Трудности преодолеваю терпением»)_ **

Питер уходил от Стайлза в приподнятом настроении. Неизвестно, чем бы закончились их… оральные ласки, если бы отец Стайлза не решил проверить сына. Так что Хейлу пришлось срочно ретироваться, пообещав парню обсудить все с ними произошедшее в следующий свой визит.

Он поднял руку и втянул носом запах, оставшийся на ладонях. Пахло Стайлзом.

Все шло как надо. Осталось самую малость – понять, есть ли в их со Стайлзом… хм… наверное, уже отношениях, что-то, за что они могли бы держаться, на чем могли бы строить жизнь.

Дерек снова встречал его на крыльце. Питер невольно усмехнулся – похоже, у племянничка это уже входит в привычку. Неужели боится, что он сбежит? Мысленно Питер уже приготовился к очередной волне недоверия и подозрений от своего альфы, но Дерек вновь его удивил – схватив его за края плаща, швырнул Питера об стену, а затем приподнял над полом, удерживая за горло.

\- Какого черта, Дерек? – процедил Питер, сверкнув бледно-голубыми глазами.

\- Что ты забыл у Стайлза? – прорычал сквозь зубы его племянник.

Неожиданно.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - попробовал уйти в несознанку Питер.

Дерек лишь немногим сильнее сжал его горло, выдавливая воздух вместе с хрипами.

\- Айзек видел, как ты забирался в его дом – это, во-первых. А во-вторых, от тебя пахнет им, - все также с рыком пояснил суть претензий альфа.

Питер досадливо зашипел. Айзек. Мелкий гаденыш. Надо будет подправить его смазливые кудряшки на досуге, чтобы не лез не в свое дело.

\- Что ты забыл у Стайлза? – повторил Дерек, возвращая внимание Питера.

\- Не твое дело, племянничек, - прошипел тот в ответ. – Мои взаимоотношения со Стайлзом тебя не касаются даже боком.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Стайлз не согласится прийти в стаю.

Дерек зарычал, сверкнул красными глазами и отпустил его горло. Питер с наслаждением вдохнул воздух полной грудью и прокашлялся.

\- Если узнаю, что ты планируешь очередную махинацию за моей спиной – пожалеешь, - жестко проговорил младший из Хейлов.

\- Договорились, - откликнулся Питер, скрываясь в доме.

Дерек внимательно проводил дядю взглядом, убедился, что тот поднялся на второй этаж, и сел в машину. Выехав на трассу, он съехал на обочину и достал телефон, быстро набирая заученный наизусть номер.

\- Какого хрена? – послышался немного сонный голос из трубки.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек, успокоившись, вздохнул. – Нужно поговорить.

***

Питер упивался местью.

Дерек уехал в город на встречу с представителем строительной компании, которая согласилась снести развалины дома Хейлов, и оставил тренировку Айзека на совести Питера.

Он отводил душу по - полной.

Айзек больше часа бегал по двору возле дома, уворачиваясь от простых деревянных пуль, которыми с двух рук стрелял Питер – благо раньше он увлекался стрельбой по мишеням в тире и на косоглазие не жаловался. Когда пошел второй час, Айзек взвыл и замолил о пощаде.

То-то же. Нечего лезть, куда не просят.

Телефон в кармане зазвонил, постепенно наращивая звук, и Питер, увидев имя звонящего, тут же принял вызов.

\- Слушаю?

\- Хэй!  Надо бы встретиться, - раздался в трубке голос Стайлза. – Хочу кое с чем разобраться.

\- Где? – деловито спросил Питер, усмехаясь.

Сам позвонил…

\- Кофейня в паре кварталов от школы…

\- Я знаю, где это, - кивнул Питер. – Буду через час.

***

Войдя в кафе и окинув быстрым взглядом помещение, Питер обнаружил Стайлза в самом темном углу за столиком на двоих с чашкой дымящегося кофе.

\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - с улыбкой поприветствовал он парня, садясь напротив.

\- Привет, - вскинул голову Стайлз, возбужденно ерзая на месте. – Ты быстро.

\- Спешил к тебе, - саркастично откликнулся Питер, подзывая официантку. – Экспрессо, пожалуйста.

\- О том, действительно ли ты спешил ко мне, мы поговорим позже, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз.

\- Тогда о чем мы будем говорить сейчас?.. – Хейл с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не добавить в конце «крошка Стайлз», но официантка с его заказом подоспела очень вовремя. – Спасибо.

\- Дерек предложил мне укус, - выпалил Стайлз, глядя Питеру в лицо, а тот чудом сдержал порыв расплескать к чертям это кофе и, сделав большой глоток, поставил чашку на стол. От греха подальше.

\- Дерек, что? – повторил Питер.

Один – ноль, Дерек… Старший Хейл никак не ожидал, что племянник так отреагирует на его визиты к Стайлзу. По плану Дерек должен был быть по уши в альфа-проблеме, сносе старого дома и поисках большой квартиры или дома в городе, а не лезть к Стайлзу с преждевременными предложениями.

Удружил. Хотя… можно повернуть ситуацию и в свою пользу.

\- Он поднял меня среди ночи, попросил приехать на какую-то трассу, сначала что-то долго втирал про то, что проблема с альфами решена, и Скотт может возвращаться в город, а не прятаться у черта на рогах, - начал рассказывать Стайлз, отпивая кофе из своей чашки. – Я ему в сердцах ответил, что он мог бы сказать Скотту сам – телефонную связь никто не отменял. Тут он вдруг замолчал, окинул меня долгим взглядом и предложил укус. 

\- Так и сказал? – уточнил Питер, мысленно внося коррективы в свои ближайшие планы.

\- Он сказал, что, цитирую: «У тебя большой потенциал, Стайлз», - мрачно проговорил Стайлз, смешно нахмурив брови в попытке спародировать Дерека. – А когда я сказал, что он обкурился, стал рассказывать о «преимуществах» обращения лично для меня.

\- И что же мой дорогой альфа-племянник тебе навещал? – с любопытством подался вперед Питер. Похоже, Дерек не только не усугубил ситуацию, но и простимулировал её.

\- Он говорил о силе, выносливости, регенерации… Конечно, упомянул мое СДВГ, - махнул рукой Стайлз. – Короче говоря: не убедил.

Спасибо, Дерек.

\- Ты ожидал иного? – спросил Питер, чтобы поддержать разговор.

\- Честно говоря, я вообще не думал, что мне кто-нибудь предложит укус. Тем более – Дерек, - спокойно отозвался Стайлз.

\- Но я же предлагал, - сверкнув глазами, напомнил Хейл.

\- Угу. Но это было незапланированное предложение, ведь так?

Питер вспомнил разочарование, которое почувствовал тогда на парковке, когда идеальный для выполнения всех его планов волчонок отказался от укуса.

\- В некоторой степени, да, - тем не менее, ответил он.

Стайлзу пока ни к чему знать такие подробности.

 - Интересно, если бы ты был альфой сейчас, как бы ты сделал мне подобное предложение? – Стайлз посмотрел на Питера.

Тот удивился тому, с какой живой заинтересованностью Стайлз задавал этот вопрос. Похоже, ему действительно интересно, как это сделал бы Питер. Что ж…

\- Дерек допустил ошибку, когда говорил о силе и выздоровлении, - твой диагноз тебе не только не мешает, но и нравится, - улыбаясь, начал отвечать Хейл.

\- Верно, - с удовольствием кивнул Стайлз.

\- Я бы говорил о стае, - продолжил Питер. – О том, что в стае оборотень никогда не одинок, никогда не остается со своими проблемами один на один, что у него всегда есть поддержка и опора. Рассказал бы тебе, какие отношения складываются между бетами, расписал бы все в красках, в подробностях, а в конце сказал бы пафосную фразу о том, что стая – это большая и дружная семья.

Улыбка Стайлза из насмешливой превратилась в задумчивую и мягкую.

\- Если бы меня попросили так… Может, я бы и согласился, - признал Стайлз.

Питер улыбнулся и умиротворено вздохнул.

\- Придешь сегодня?

\- Твой отец?

\- У него двойное дежурство: за себя и за «того» парня, - усмехнулся парень.

\- Не боишься оставаться со мной наедине после вчерашнего? – допив кофе, Питер сложил руки на столе.

Стайлз склонил голову на бок и тихо откликнулся:

\- Не боюсь.

\- А если подумать? – Питер позволил своим глазам стать насыщенно голубого цвета, чтобы продемонстрировать Стайлзу возрастающую силу.

\- Что, светодиодами закусил? – ехидно проговорил Стайлз, сдерживая смех, но затем резко сменил тон. – Кстати, о вчерашнем. Что это было?

Питер, наверное, никогда не перестанет поражаться способности Стайлза возвращаться к теме разговора, ослабив внимательность собеседника ворохом сарказма.

\- Поцелуй, - пожал плечами Питер.

\- Спасибо, я знаю, что это был не обмен микробами ротовой полости, хотя и он тоже, - снова съехидничал Стайлз. – Я хочу знать, почему ты это сделал?

\- Потому что захотел, - просто откликнулся оборотень. – И потому что ты не возражал.

Стайлз уже было открыл рот, чтобы отпустить очередную шуточку, но тут же остановился. Питер зачарованно наблюдал, как сомкнулись красные губы, смоченные быстрым язычком, и, не удержавшись, вздохнул. Под его внимательным взглядом щёки Стайлза стремительно покраснели и, казалось, окончательно добили решительность своего владельца.

\- Так… ты… когда сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь… - Стайлз смущенно мямлил, подбирая слова. – Ты не шутил?

Питер немного поерзал в своем кресле, прежде чем ответить.

\- С такими вещами не шутят, Стайлз.

\- Бли-и-и-ин, - протянул парень, потирая лоб. – Похоже, после всего… случившегося, мне теперь просто так не отвертеться, да?

\- Безусловно.

 **_«Dulc_** ** _e_ ** **_est desipere in loco»_**

**_(«Сладко бывает предаться безумию там, где это уместно»)_ **

Питер удивительно легко проник в комнату Стайлза, и тут же обратился к хозяину комнаты с вполне логичным вопросом:

\- Зачем ты убрал рябину?

Стайлз отвлекся от экрана ноутбука, на котором виднелся десяток раскрытых закладок «Google»,  и повернулся к нему, резко крутанувшись на стуле.

\- Временно. Хочу улучшить конструкцию, чтобы подоконник убирался снаружи нажатием какой-нибудь потайной дощечки.

\- Зачем? – все равно не находил смысла в его действиях Питер.

\- Чтобы ты мог заползать сюда без посторонней помощи! – не выдержал Стайлз. – Пит, ты такой умный, но иногда – такой тупой!

Питер замер, ошарашено анализируя услышанное.

\- Как ты меня назвал?

\- Пит, - небрежно улыбаясь, повторил Стайлз, отдергивая руку от царапин на шее, которые собирался почесать. – Что? Не нравится?

\- Да, нет, - смущенно откликнулся Хейл.

Чертов крошка Стайлз.

Они вышли на финишную прямую, а этот маленький… гаденыш, умудряется его смутить!

Питер внезапно пробрало волной безграничной нежности к неугомонному Стайлзу. Похоже, парнишка, сам того не осознавая, принял их отношения и все, что за этим последует. Волк внутри умиротворенно рыкнул, порываясь сейчас же сделать мальчишку своим окончательно, но после времени, проведенного в комнате, наполненной ароматом Стайлза, Питер как никогда легко удерживал зверя внутри себя.

\- Что с Дереком? – мягко поинтересовался оборотень, немного успокоившись.

\- Звонил, - пожал плечами Стайлз, снова протягивая руки  к ранкам. – Просил не строить из себя Бастилию, потому что он не приемлет отказа.

\- Что ты ответил? – спросил Питер, снимая плащ и перекидывая его через подоконник.

\- Сказал, что с такой драматичностью он может идти сниматься в «Дневниках вампира», - отозвался Стайлз. – В роли Тайлера.

\- У-у-у… Это было жестоко, - оценил шутку Питер.

\- Ага. Дереку также показалось, - ехидно заблестели глаза Стилински.

Питер улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился, увидев, как Стайлз, скривившись, расчесывает раны на шее, сдирая запекшуюся кровь.

\- Что ты делаешь? – он схватил парня за руку. – Будешь чесать – никогда не заживет.

\- Не смешно, - нахмурился Стайлз. – Эта зараза чешется так, что плакать хочется. И больно, и…

\- Дай мне посмотреть, - Питер отвел руки парня и сдвинул ворот очередной рубашки Стайлза, чтобы видеть ранки полностью.

Стараниями Стайлза царапины набухли и вновь начали сочиться кровью в тех местах, где неугомонный парень умудрился содрать жесткую корочку. Следы от ножа, которые, как теперь знал Питер, должны были сымитировать когти оборотня, пролегали от ключицы наискосок к шее, одна царапина лежала на идеально рассчитанном расстоянии, а сами повреждения были нанесены очень умело – были повреждены только мягкие ткани и крошечные ниточки нервов, но не задеты крупные сосуды.

Чтобы лучше видеть, Питеру, не смотря на волчье супер-зрение, пришлось склониться почти к самой коже. В этот же момент он услышал, как сбилось сердцебиение Стайлза и потяжелело его дыхание, а спустя мгновение руки вцепились в подлокотники компьютерного кресла.

Реакция Стайлза подействовала на Питера опьяняюще,  и тот, прикрыв глаза, чтобы скрыть от юноши выражение самодовольства, лизнул ранки, оставляя широкий влажный след.

\- Что ты делаешь? – на выдохе прошептал Стайлз, пытаясь отстраниться.

\- В слюне оборотней много антисептика и регенерирующих веществ, - заумно откликнулся Питер, наблюдая за почти мгновенно образующейся корочкой на расчесанных полосах.

\- А, это ты так меня дезинфицируешь, что ли? – саркастично протянул Стайлз, все  таки отстраняя Питера и вскакивая на ноги.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулся ему оборотень. - Разве я посмел бы сделать, что-то другое?

\- Знаешь, учитывая то, до чего нас довела откровенность, твои действия смотрятся несколько двусмысленно, не находишь? – пожал Стайлз, порываясь расчесать раны и на животе.

\- Нет, не нахожу, - заметил его поползновения Питер. – Чесаться ведь перестало?

Стайлз недовольно надулся – на это ему ответить было не чем.

\- Все равно двусмысленно, - откликнулся Стилински, вновь пытаясь почесать перевязанный живот.

\- Стайлз, перестань. Неужели настолько чешется? – перехватил его за предплечья Питер.

\- Адски. Врач сказал, что пошло нагноение, они мне там что-то выскребали, что-то мазали, короче, чтобы эти доктора мне не сделали – это просто дикая смесь боли, жжения и желания расчесать все к чертям собачьим!  - ответил парень на повышенных тонах.

Губы Питера расплылись в улыбке. У Стайлза так возбужденно горели глаза, что, казалось, он испепелит оборотня на месте, если его проблема немедленно не исчезнет – невероятно притягательное зрелище.

\- Успокойся. Снимай рубашку и ложись – посмотрю, что у тебя там чешется, - все ещё с улыбкой проговорил Питер.

\- Выглядит, как дешевый развод на секс, - съехидничал Стайлз.

\- Детка, когда я начну тебя соблазнять - ты узнаешь, - томно прошептал Питер, легонько склонившись к его уху.

Стайлз шумно выдохнул и, отстранившись, начал расстегивать рубашку.

\- Ты – хренов маньяк, - усмехнулся он, взбивая подушку себе под голову.

\- Все мы такие, Стайлз, - в тон ему откликнулся Питер, начав неторопливо разматывать бинты, плотно охватывавшие весь живот и половину груди Стайлза.

Сначала те подчинялись его рукам легко и без каких-либо усилий, но потом неудачное прикосновение отозвалось бурной матерной реакцией Стилински.

\- Питер, твою мать! Я же сдохну!!!! – подбросило Стайлза на кровати.

\- Тише, Стайлз, - уложил его назад Хейл, на сей раз неторопливо отделяя пропитанные лекарствами и кровью бинты.

Закончив, наконец, разматывать подобие мумии, в которое превратили врачи Стайлза, Питер замер. Живот парня пересекали красные полосы мяса, неприкрытого кожей, а ближе к груди и сердцу, отсутствовала не только кожа, но и мышцы.

\- Кажется, ты упоминал про кожу, - осторожно заметил Хейл, сжимая зубы, чтобы удержаться от злости на мертвого Девкалиона и себя.

\- Я старался особо не рассматривать свои повреждения, - честно ответил Стайлз, отводя взгляд от Питера, склонившегося над его животом.

Оборотень невесомо улыбнулся и принялся вылизывать поврежденную кожу. Питер слизывал кровь Стайлза и с наслаждением впитывал его вкус – сладкий, манящий, желанный. В какой-то момент Питер понял, что в его действиях нет никакой необходимости, но не смог остановиться. Он мягко поцеловал воспаленные края последней ранки и проложил дорожку поцелуев вверх по груди Стайлза, старательно слизывая выступающий пот. Юноша под ним тяжело дышал и сжимал в руках покрывало.

Добравшись до яремной впадины, Питер медленно обвел края обеих ключиц и запечатлел поцелуй между ними. Только после этого он поднял голову и посмотрел на Стайлза.

Завораживающее зрелище. Взгляд Стайлза заволокло поволокой возбуждения, дыхание было прерывистым и хриплым, виски были мокрыми от пота, а щеки покрывал смущенный румянец.

Крошка Стайлз... Питера затопило безудержной нежностью к этому парню, и он склонился к его лицу, намереваясь вспомнить вкус поцелуя от Стайлза Стилински.

\- Сейчас ты меня соблазняешь, верно? – прошептал ему в губы юноша невинным голосом.

\- Верно, - откликнулся Питер.

Этот поцелуй был более страстным. Стайлз цеплялся за плечи Питера, дышал ему в рот и хрипло стонал, словно сдерживается из последних сил. Впрочем, тот тоже времени не терял: нежно оглаживал бока Стайлза, с которых только-только сошли синяки от встречи с альфой, проводил руками по экстремально коротким волосам, фанатея от колющих ощущений на своих ладонях.

Один поцелуй перерос в другой, за ним ещё… Мысли расплылись и запутались, отказываясь принимать упорядоченное положение. Стайлз пах как самый вкусный шоколад, как новогодний подарок, как воплощение всех мечтаний и фантазий – остановиться не было ни единой возможности.

Питер с невероятным усилием смог собрать свою силу воли в кулак и отстраниться, услышав тихий всхлип боли Стайлза, когда парень прижался к его телу. Стайлз не в том состоянии, чтобы…

\- Стоп, - еле слышно выдохнул Питер, убирая руки Стайлза со своего лица. – Нам нужно остановиться.

\- Нет, не нужно, - возразил Стайлз, вновь пытаясь утянуть его в поцелуй.

\- Стайлз, тебе может быть, и скорее всего - будет больно, если мы сделаем это, - попытался уговорить его Питер.

\- Пит, в этой комнате только один невинный школьник – я. Это мне полагается ломаться аки девица нетронутая, - наставительно откликнулся на его слова Стайлз. – Тем более что ты сам это начал, - Стайлз снова опустил руки на плечи Питера и легонько провел рукой по его напряженной шее, вызвав у того толпу мурашек.

\- Невинный школьник? – повторил Хейл, растягивая губы в шальной улыбке.

\- Который жаждет сказать своей невинности: «Адьос!» - усмехнулся Стайлз, начиная расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Питера.

\- Пожелай ей счастливого пути.

Все слилось в одну единственную мысль: СТАЙЛЗ.

Питер с упоением впитывал каждый отклик юноши: еле заметное движение бедер, изгиб в пояснице, стоны, смешанные с хрипом и поверхностным дыханием. Стайлз запрокидывал голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи и засосы, которые Питер с удовольствием оставлял на бледной коже. Стайлз нетерпеливо стаскивал с него одежду, но оборотень соизволил обнажиться, лишь услышав тихое: «Дай мне коснуться».

Хейл старался обходить стороной раны Стайлза, отдав должное только царапинам в основании шеи – к утру там должен был расцвести такой засос, что их станет не видно – но зато всей остальной коже… Больше всего досталось острым коленкам, которые Питер с упорством маньяка ласкал, целовал и вылизывал, и выступающим бедренным косточкам, казалось бы, просто созданным для поцелуев.

Когда Стайлз, наконец-то, позволил Питеру стянуть с себя нижнее белье, Хейлу открылось воистину зрелище достойное Лувра. Высокий, но не толстый, аккуратный член с истинно белой кожей, выступающими змейками сосудов и стремительно краснеющей головкой, на которой показались первые капли смазки.

\- Пи-и-ите-е-е-е-е-е-ер… - Стайлз идеально стонал его имя, подаваясь вперед, ощупывая уже обнаженные плечи Питера, скользя руками по телу и наслаждаясь некоторой грубостью кожи.

Питер давно не с кем не спал – это факт. И стояк, который, казалось, напряжен так, что и не снилось, это доказывал. Хотя… нет. Это все Стайлз. Гибкий, подставляющийся под ласку, крошка Стайлз.

Сверкнув глазами, Питер склонился к паху парня и медленно вобрал в рот его член. Стайлза подкинуло на кровати, как удара электрошокером, а по комнате разнесся гортанный стон. Питер неторопливо провел языком по каждой из выступающих вен, причмокивая, пососал головку и, выпустив член Стайлза изо рта, потянулся за поцелуем.

Да-а-а-а-а…

Стайлз полностью перехватил инициативу в свои руки в этом поцелуе. Он забрался Питеру в рот и теперь с любопытством и азартом ребенка исследовал его глубины. Питер же, воспользовавшись некоторой отвлеченностью Стайлза, провел по его члену, приласкал яички и скользнул пальцами по сжатому проходу. Колечко мышц немного сжалось, но достаточно легко поддалось натиску пальцев Питера.

Стайлз застонал в голос, почувствовав движения пальцев в своем заду. Он выгнулся дугой так сильно, что кровати касались лишь его лопатки и голова, а когда к первому пальцу добавился второй, заскулил на одной протяжной ноте, пытаясь насадиться до упора.

Питер скользнул губами по скуле Стайлза, собирая пот, вдыхая стойкий запах возбуждения, перекатывая его на языке… Стайлз был идеален. Совершенен. И Питеру хотелось славить до бесконечности тот высший разум, который создал Стайлза, потому что каждое действие, а уж тем более неосознанное его действие, было максимально сексуально и желанно.

Оборотень сдержал свою рвущуюся наружу звериную сущность и, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Стайлза, прошептал тому в губы:

\- Ты узкий… - для показательности Питер развел пальцы и нащупал простату.

\- Все… ещё… девстве-е-енн-н-и-и-ик… - протянул вперемешку со стоном Стайлз.

\- Ммм… - Питер вытащил руку из растянутой дырочки Стайлза и спросил, – Смазка?

\- Тумбочка…

Плохой крошка Стайлз!!!

Коротко поцеловав парня в губы, Питер обильно смазал и себя, и Стайлза, после чего притянул того к себе за бедра.

\- Черт, Пит, да трахни меня уже…

\- Как скажешь, детка, - откликнулся Питер, осторожно направляя головку своего члена в девственную дырочку.

Он двигался медленно, поступательными движениями, давая Стайлзу привыкнуть, и постепенно вошел в него полностью, до легкого шлепка плоти о плоть. Стайлз тяжело дышал и цеплялся за руки Питера, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению наполненности и  легкой боли, следом за которым, через какое-то время, пришла эйфория. И Стайлз сам подался навстречу движениям внутри себя.

Питер старался не торопиться, постоянно напоминая себе, что у них ещё будет время для жаркого и страстного секса, а пока нужно ласкать, нежить Стайлза так, чтоб тот  и думать забыл фразу: «Я никому не нужен»!!!

Нужен.

Наверное, мысли Питера как-то отразились на его лице, потому что Стайлз дернул его на себя и зашипел:

\- Двигайся!

Как скажешь, крошка.

Резкие отрывистые движения, хлопки влажной плоти, стоны Стайлза и тяжелое дыхание Питера – все вместе это стало главной причиной их подхода к краю. Стайлз сорвался первым, громко крича и забрызгивая спермой не только себя, но и Питера, а тот кончил следом с удовлетворенным вскриком.

Стайлз устало прикрыл мокрые от пота веки и немного подвинулся на кровати, чтобы Питер лег рядом.

\- Ох-ре-неть.

Питер улыбнулся. Потрясающая оценка.

\- Не вздумай отрубаться до утра, - предупредил он, начинающего засыпать Стайлза. – Нас ждет долгая страстная ночь, раз уж мы навсегда простились с твоей невинностью.

Стайлз выдержал долгую паузу, а затем поднял вверх указательный палец.

\- Два часа сна, а потом продолжим!

\- Как скажешь, крошка Стайлз.

**_«Hoc erat in votis»_ **

**_«Это было предметом моих желаний»_ **

Последняя неделя летних каникул Стайлза была потрясающей. Питер с радостью заметил, что к парню вернулся прежний, шальной и немного сумасшедший взгляд, повышенная гиперактивность, которую он начал использовать на полную катушку везде, даже в постели, и, конечно же, ехидство – не проходило и дня, чтобы Стайлз что-нибудь не съязвил в своей неподражаемой манере.

Самое смешное то, что когда Питер перевел план «Стайлз» в боевую готовность, он даже не мог представить, насколько сильно Стилински повлияет на него самого. В лучшую сторону, конечно, - план «Снова альфа» был задвинут в самый темный угол до черного дня.

Стайлз легко принял их отношения – шутил, смеялся, без умолку о чем-то трещал, но стоило Питеру его коснуться, тут же становился ласковым и страстным любовником. Питеру нравилась такая реакция – как будто он получил не одного, а двух Стайлзов: умного харизматичного школьника, способного выдавать гениальные идеи со скоростью сотня слов в минуту, и игривого и пылкого партнера в режиме «секс до потери сознания».

Правда, Питер не понимал, почему не смотря ни на что, Стайлз отказывался объявлять об их отношениях кому-либо, а уж тем более отцу или Дереку.

Кстати, о Дереке.

Племянничек все ещё не оставлял попыток уговорить Стайлза на обращение, чтобы быть уверенным, что Питер не уведет его на «темную» сторону. Стайлз отшучивался, стебался, что согласиться, только когда Дерек извернется достаточно сильно, чтобы поцеловать себя в задницу, и уверенно отказывал.

Питера поползновения Дерека в сторону Стайлза, включающее появления без звонка или же наоборот звонки посреди ночи, странные взгляды, наполненные ожиданием и надеждой, здорово бесили и раздражали, но сделать он, пока, ничего не мог.

В величайшей секретности от Стайлза, Питер купил квартиру в городе – большую, с просторными комнатами, светлыми стенами и большущей кроватью. А ещё он начал наводить мосты с шерифом, планируя их со Стайлзом камин-аут.

В общем и целом, Питер был счастлив.

Очень.

***

Питер проснулся и, открыв глаза, заметил, что Стайлз, вопреки своей привычке вырубаться после секса, не спит, а все ещё задумчиво смотрит в одну точку, выводя на его животе замысловатые линии.

\- О чем ты думаешь?

Стайлз приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Питера.

\- Похоже, нам с тобой стоит занести содомию в список наших грехов, - усмехнулся он.

\- Точно… - улыбнулся ему в ответ Питер, проводя руками по спине Стайлза, а затем сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы. – Кстати, об этом…

Мой крошка Стайлз.


End file.
